


Next Time

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [11]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's hard being the very best at something.
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> for No True Pair, " 'Next time (assuming there is a next time), Lumiere isn't going to let Tweedledee do the navigating'"

Lumiere sighed. Aside from Wirblewind, she didn't know of anyone she could really talk to who would understand. And Wirblewind would be sympathetic, no matter what, which she wasn't sure was what she needed.

Her day with Tweedledee had been lovely. They'd researched, and shown each other all sorts of new tricks. Tweedledee had taken the lead through networks upon networks and while it was nice to relax and be the passenger, it was disconcerting, too. Nevermind that while Tweedledee was exceptionally talented, she was still not quite at a level to be Lumiere's equal.

No one was.

It was a bit of a sad thought.

And sitting with Tweedledee, afterward, had been lovely too. They had gotten matching sundaes at the little cafe and talked, until Tweedledum had appeared and gotten, for lack of a better word, jealous at Lumiere spending a bit of time with Tweedledee.

The best thing to do, Lumiere decided, was to plan to do it all again. But she'd volunteer to lead, and show Tweedledee things and hope for Tweedledee to surprise her, too. They would have to stow their sundaes away somewhere private and just enjoy having a day together.

She was sure that Wirblewind would agree.


End file.
